Rock And Roll
by Marymel
Summary: Morgan finds Jackson, Greg and Nick celebrating after the case in "Long Road Home."


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI or any songs by KISS.**

**Mild spoilers for "Long Road Home."**

**Also, PLEASE review my last story, "Chess Makes My Head Hurt." I really enjoyed writing it, and hope you enjoy both that and this story :)**

**I loved the episode "Long Road Home," and my favorite part was watching Nick bang on the drums. Did it remind anyone else of when Greg was the DNA tech and he used to blast music and drum in the lab? Anyway, I wondered how Nick, Greg and Morgan might introduce Jackson to rock and roll...and here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Morgan just wanted to go home and relax with her family after the case she and the team just closed. She knew Jim would talk to Tangerine, the young woman involved, and knowing his own daughter went down nearly the same path as the young prostitute broke Morgan's heart. She dropped off the paperwork with Russell and walked towards the lab's garage when she heard music.

She recognized the song, "Rock and Roll All Night," and wondered if Greg and Nick had the music on while they worked a case. But when she peeked in the garage, a happy smile crossed her face.

Nick was drumming on the drum set he had earlier, Greg was playing air guitar, and Jackson was singing, laughing and dancing. Morgan had to laugh when she saw the happy child dancing with his dad and uncle, happily unaware of the case they'd just closed.

"Woo-hoo!" Greg said as he, Nick and Jackson danced and played. He was loving just dancing around and playing with his son as much as Jackson was.

And Jackson was really having fun. He jumped and danced and laughed, playing air guitar with his dad. Nick had to smile at the former lab rat and his son, happily rocking out in the lab's garage.

Morgan walked in and shouted, "Hey!" over the music.

The three turned and smiled when they saw her. Nick turned the music down, and Jackson said, "Rock an' roll!"

Morgan laughed. "I would've waited a while before introducing him to ear-splitting rock."

"Mama, dis rock an' roll!" Jackson happily said.

"Yeah!" Nick said with a warm smile.

Greg smiled at his wife. "I told him his Uncle Nicky played the drums. And I used to rock out in the lab."

"Yeah, Grissom told me about him and Catherine walking in while you were blaring music," Nick said with a grin. Smiling at Jackson, he added, "Your dad would play music and dance around just like you did."

Jackson smiled widely at his dad. "You did?"

"I did," Greg said with a smile.

"Wow!" Jackson said with a wide-eyed smile. "Daddy, you rock an' roll!"

Greg laughed and lifted Jackson in his arms. "You love to dance around and sing, right?"

"Right!"

Morgan and Nick both smiled softly. "Like father, like son," Nick said softly.

"I've got an idea," Morgan said. "How about we rock out for a few minutes more, then we can go home and treat Uncle Nicky and Aunt Sara to lunch?"

"Yeah!" Jackson said with a big smile.

Morgan laughed and turned the music back on, and the three resumed dancing and singing. Morgan laughed as Greg danced with Jackson in his arms and Nick treated them to a drum solo. It may have been loud and off-key, but Morgan thought it was beautiful.

Sara gazed in the garage and smiled when she saw the sight of her best friends and godson. "Looks like we're missing the party," she told Morgan.

Before Morgan could respond, Jackson squirmed out of Greg's arms and grabbed her and Sara's hands. "Come on! Dance wif me!"

Both women smiled as they joined the happy group, laughing and dancing. Jackson happily danced with everyone and sang. He was having more fun than anyone, happily dancing with some of his favorite people.

Greg was having almost as much fun as Jackson as they laughed and danced. He picked up Jackson and danced around, loving how innocent and happy his son was.

When the song was over, Greg and everyone laughed and cheered. And Jackson laughed and hugged his father.

"You like that music, Jacks?"

"Yeah!" Jackson happily told his father. "Rock an' roll!"

**The End.**


End file.
